Tears unshed
by Gaara Teh Smexykage
Summary: Sasunaru, shounenai dont plan on any really yaoiish. Kinda angsty i guess, but will probably be fluffish in the end XD My first fanfic. Naruto gets depressed, cuz hes getting bullied again, sasuke finds him unconscious, naruto is trapped in his own mind
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely evening, though the skies were low, and dark.

The sun was setting, and a thin, blonde boy was running on his way home.

Home,

to a dark, cold apartment.

Colder and darker than the grey road here was.

Because he knew, that there was no love, no feelings, no one at home, so why hurry?

He stopped up and looked to his right. On the edge of the bridge, was a dark silhouette of a person, sitting all alone.

The person looked back, and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto whispered to himself.

When Naruto returned his look, Sasuke looked almost surprised, but looked away, and Naruto continued on his way home.

There was a touch of sadness in his eyes now.

When he reached the kinder garden, he heard steps behind him.

First slow, patient steps, but soon he could hear they were running.

He continued to walk, until…

"BAKEMONO"

A stone came flying, and hit him in the head,

thrown by a boy sitting in a tree not far from him.

He heard the boy scream

"Go away!! Bakemono!!",

as he fell, and another stone was thrown at him.

Soon followed by another.

_'Not again'_

Naruto thought, and closed his eyes, as he hit the cold, hard ground.

_'not again. Why me?!!'_

A single tear escaped his eyes, which were shut firmly.

When the children discovered, that he wasn't moving, they finally stopped throwing things at him or kicking him.

"Hey, hey! He isn't moving anymore!"

"Damn, he's unconscious!"

"SHIT! Keitzu why did you aim for his head?!!"

"I didn't! fuck we are in serious trouble!! Let's get out of here!!"

"Run, or well get in trouble if the grown-ups find out!"

The boys all ran away, leaving Naruto on the ground,

bleeding hard from the wound he got on his forehead.

Luckily, he took his headband off when he left the school.

He would never be able to forgive himself if he had scratched it.

A drop hit his cheek, and melted together with the tears escaping from his eyes,

and the blood, from where the stone hit him..

Soon he was soaked though, but he was still just laying there, he wasn't unconscious.

He was just lying there..

_'Why? … why again?'_

_' Why only me?!'_

He thought, while it continued to rain.

He didn't care if it rained.

Another tear fell from his eye.

He didn't understand why no one would ever be his friend, or even try.

Two more tears.

No one ever asked him how he was feeling, why he was sad, or anything.

They talked about him behind him, pushed him away when he asked if he could play with them, and they were always moving away from him in school.

"Enough."

He heard himself whisper, as another tear ran down his cheek..

"enough… "

"I don't… "

"I can't take this anymore"

He trembled.

He was sick and tired of always hiding his emotions behind a smile.

Tired of ignoring the whispering behind his back, even though he was perfectly aware of it..

The whole village, old people, adults, children, even infants seemed to be afraid of him or hate him. He was just tired of the whole world. He just wanted to stop running from it..

Just lay here.

Just…

_'Sleep…'_

He closed his eyes, and finally the unconsciousness took over his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; Heh, Im just resubmitting the chapters cuz i just figured out that when i submitted it, half of the signs and some of the text was missing Oo so, even if you may have read this chapter before, please read it again, because I think its a little easier to understand now.. Well, and plz review 33


	2. Chapter 2

"Saaaaaasuukeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!"

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He was pretty tired of this by now..

Why couldn't he just be left alone when he needed it most?

Even though..

some part of him felt a feeling when Naruto went on..

Longing?

Sadness?

He didn't know…

Or at least, he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself..

But some part of him wished that Naruto would come down and talk or something..

Lately, Naruto seemed less hyper and happy than usual.

He had also become thinner, like he didn't eat so much anymore.

Like..

….

_'Like he was beginning to lose hope….'_

But this didn't seem like Naruto at all..

but to be honest, how much did he know about him anyway?

He had noticed some wounds he had got lately, that he already had before he got to practise,

but with the kyuubi, the wounds would normally heal over a night, wouldn't they?.

He frowned, and bit his nail.

"What is wrong, Sasuke-kun?" A pitch-high voice asked.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura rose up and put on her (according to Sasuke) annoying and somehow fake smile, and asked;

"Ne, Will Sasuke-kun follow me home?"

".. No"

"Oh.. Why not?"

Sasuke rose up

"Because I just don't want to"

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled

"Awww, come ooon "

"Why didn't you go home with Naruto? I'm sure he asked you"

Sakura stopped up a bit, and looked mad all of a sudden.

_'funny'_

Sasuke thought, still frowning.

_'She always does that when I mention Naruto…'_

"Naruto is so annoying he's always asking me out, and talking all the time!"

"Sakura.."

Sasuke looked at her,

and Sakura looked right back on him.

_'I know it! He's gonna confess his love for me now! Finally!!'_

"Do you know that you are behaving exactly like Naruto right now?

.. And to be honest it's pissing me off. Just go away!"

"But, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura laughed nervously.

Surely, her Sasuke wouldn't say this to her.

"But?

Do you know how much you hurt Naruto every time you are rude to him or turn him down?!

Have you even noticed how thin, and sad he looks! And it's getting worse everyday!!"

He was yelling at her now..

He didn't know why, but it just felt so good.

She looked shocked, but once again, she began to laugh nervously.

It annoyed the hell out of him.

"Look, Sakura. I don't like you."

"I look at you as you look at him!"

"You are a team mate, yes, but nothing more than that, and you'll never be more to me!"

"And if you won't leave, I will."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp, and began to walk.

Sakura fell to her knees, shocked.

"S…. Sasuke-kun?"

She whispered to herself, as she saw him walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Weird girl'_

Sasuke scowled as he went home, and his thoughts wandered of.

_'I wonder where Naruto went...'_

His thoughts were interrupted, when a raindrop hit his cheek.

_'Rain?'_

Soon it was raining quite hard, and Sasuke was running home.

Unconsciously he went the same way as Naruto…

As he went past the kinder garden, he saw an orange silhouette lying nearby on the road.

"Usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke frowned.

What was the dobe doing here, in the rain?

It had been at least 5 minutes since he walked past him when he was at the bridge, and even though the dobe. Was. Walking kinda slow, he would have at least have reached ichiraku ramen by now.

He realised that there, somewhere in the middle of the orange, blue and yellow blur, there was something red…

Sasuke stiffened.

Surely, it could have been a red band or something, but he couldn't see it because of the rain.

But he was not to take any chances.

He ran over to Naruto, now looking worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; Wheee Sakura bashing XD sorry sakura fans but i really cant stand her and if you dont like the idea of her getting yelled at and such, dont read this fanfic cuz there will be more of it later ;; plz review, I really want to know what you think of it ;3


	3. Chapter 3

_'Its cold…'_

Naruto blinked.

_'Where am I?'_

He realised that he was being held.

Held by someone.

_'.. Mom?'_

"Naruto…"

He couldn't see the face of the one holding him, only a white and almost shining silhouette of a woman.

But he could feel that she was smiling.

Smiling at him.

He could feel the warmth of another person beside him, and hear the heartbeats.

He realised, that he had never been held like this, nor had he ever been able to be this close to another person. He closed his eyes.

"Mom… I'm…. tired….of everything"

He cuddled into her arms, tears escaping his eyes yet again.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm just so tired. .."

He opened his eyes a little and looked up at her.

_'Its like, no one cares… about who I am, what I want to do, to be.'_

The woman didn't say anything, she just held him closer and smiled again.

It felt better than a thousand words, when she smiled.

He didn't know why.

It just felt good…

"Naruto!!"

_'Some one is...'_

"Calling me?"

He knew and trusted the voice, yet he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Naruto!! Wake up!"

The voice was yelling, but it was like the person was far far away.

_'I have to… wake up...'_

Naruto began to sit up, but was stopped by a thrusting pain in his heart.

He grasped his shirt.

_'No… I can't... go back...'_

He looked tired and sad again.

_'I'm too... tired.'_

He began to cry again.

He didn't want to go home.

He closed his eyes, and lay down once again, while the lady began to stroke his hair gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke was yelling his lungs out.

What was wrong with him anyway?

He was beginning to get that feeling once again...

Like someone was pulling at his heart...

Like there was an empty hole in his stomach...

What was this feeling?

He frowned once again…

He had this feeling when he was younger, in the first year after he lost his family...

Then the feeling of detesting his brother took over

But this.

_'This is different…'_

It was a nervous feeling.

"….. Mom? ……."

He heard Naruto whisper...

Even though it was raining, Sasuke could clearly see the tears that were now streaming down of his cheeks.

"It... hurts…"

Sasuke snapped back to reality, and had to think fast. He had to get him inside.

"Naruto?!"

He tried one last time.

"Cant... Too tired."

It was but a whisper, but Sasuke could clearly hear it through the upcoming storm.

He decided quickly, and bend down to pick up Naruto,

But stopped when he realised how pale he was.

He was also very, very cold...

_'Too cold...'_

All of a sudden, Naruto wasn't shivering anymore…

Sasuke stiffened.

_'don't tell me he's!!'_

He opened naruto's jacket and put a hand up under his shirt to feel.

Naruto's heart was beating...

But very slow...

_'Why is he this cold already? And how the fuck did he get into this condition this fast?_

_What in the whole fucking world happened to him?!'_

Sasuke felt like hitting, crashing and breaking something now.

But instead, he lifted Naruto up, and was surprised at how light he was.

_'..I knew he had lost weight'_

He picked up naruto's headband and began to run...

The cold air was stinging in his lungs and throat, and the rain was blurring his vision, but somehow he managed to get home to the Uchiha mansion without further trouble.

He kicked up the door, and ran in without even thinking of taking off his shoes, or even closing the door, he just ran directly into the dining room, and put Naruto on the floor, and went into his own room and got a futon, then went to the kitchen and got some bandages and first-aid.

"C-cold… "

Naruto whispered again.

He was shivering weakly now.

Sasuke put down the futon and gently lifted Naruto up and out him on it.

"Now let's get those wounds treated"

He mumbled to himself.

He carefully moved the hair that was covering up the wound on his head, and was shocked.

The wound seemed to be caused by something hard, like a rock or something. And it was still bleeding heavily.

He began to dry away all the blood, and realised that his face was full of small bruises and scratches.

"What the hell did you get yourself into, usuratonkachi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes again...

Small parts of his body were stinging.

Especially his forehead, where the rock hit.

He reached up, but stopped in the middle op the movement.

"It... hurts."

The woman said nothing.

He could still hear his name being called in his mind, but didn't want to think more about it.

He wanted to go asleep again... just sleep...

"I'm tired... It's so cold"

The woman still said nothing.

Naruto started to feel very cold.

He began to shiver.

"M-mom?"

He was beginning to feel afraid.

Suddenly the woman wasn't looking as warm as she did before...

It wasn't a warm, comforting light that surrounded her anymore.

It was hard, cold and frightening.

Naruto rose up.

He wanted to get away.

He knew,

He should have known from the very beginning.

There is no one who will ever love him.

No one who will ever let him seek comfort.

Never hug him, kiss him, tell him that they love him, not even just hold his hand.

There was no one to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

And that, alone.

Was enough.

Enough to end it all for.

He was just so tired.

Tired of everything.

He just wanted to go to sleep.

To forget everything.

…

Forever.

…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: (omg cliffhanger.. .. okay, maybe not ) Well, hope ya like it ;D plz r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke began to unzip naruto's jacket further down, and lifted him up to take it off.

He almost fell when Naruto suddenly hugged him weakly.

"Cold..."

Sasuke sighed.

"I know, but I have to clean your wounds before you can get you clothes back on."

Sasuke knew, that Naruto probably couldn't hear him, but he didn't care.

He took off Naruto's jacket, threw it in the corner of the room,

and continued to taking of his t-shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Where…. Am I now..?'_

Naruto looked around him.

Once again, he found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage, deep within himself.

"So. You say you have given up, eh?"

The Kyuubi smirked.

"Damn fox."

That was all Naruto could say, before the fox grabbed him and took him behind the bars.

He was just too tired of fighting.

Too tired of making an effort in something, no one would ever notice.

He heard the Kyuubi laugh low.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Sasuke managed to get off naruto's shirt.

The smaller boy was shivering heavily now.

He was beginning to get very nervous.

And it took quite a lot to rip him out of his normal expressionless face.

As he laid down Naruto, he noticed that his ribs were moving a little.

He laid a hand and felt.

Naruto had broken at least 3 ribs, and he had several wounds and bruises at his sides.

And his back was almost covered in wounds.

"Naruto… what in the world were you doing?"

It looked as if someone had kicked him, or stepped on him.

He had noticed, that the other kids, and some of the elder kids treated him rudely, but this was going too far!

"Hnn"

Naruto began to move around.

He was frowning, as if he was in pain.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, and was shocked by the sight.

Naruto's chakra was very, very hard to see, and the flow was unstable.

He decided to finish the bandaging at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; omg like whoa XD poor Naru-chan D: x D please r&r ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto didn't know where he was...

But he could feel chains at his wrists, and he was lying on a cold floor.

"Where... am I now? Kyuubi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had just finished bandaging up a smaller wound, and was surprised when the seal suddenly flashed, and was clearly visible.

"The hell?!"

Naruto flashed his eyes open, and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was bandaging him up.

."S… as... uke…"

He whispered.

Sasuke reacted immediately, and looked at Naruto.

His eyes were red, and his fangs were visible.

"Naruto?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; wo-hoooo got an exuse for bringing Kyuubi into teh game BD heh. what do you think? ;3


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto?"

_'There it was again….'_

_'That...'_

_'Voice….'_

"S…. Sasuke?"

Naruto rose up.

"No…. no… I don't want to talk to you"

He grabbed his head, and fell to his knees.

"It's too hard I don't want to argue with you again... I wish we could just be friends"

His head was hurting and he felt tears gathering in his eyes again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tear fell from Naruto's eye.

"Naruto? What is wrong?!"

Sasuke was happy that he woke up..

_'But what is wrong with him?!'_

Naruto growled, and jumped out of the futon, and sat on all four on the kitchen table.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't call me that!! I don't want to hear that name! I hate that name. You call me that cuz you don't like me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto growled once more.

"Don't call me that!!"

He yelled, but bent down in pain, because of his unnatural pose, and because his broken ribs were moving around.

"Hey, hey! Don't move around!"

Naruto looked at him for a short moment, then jumped down from the table, and out of the nearby window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running.

He didn't know where he was.

It was cold, but he felt uncomfortably hot too.

He didn't know why he was running either, or where he was going.

He just wanted to run away...

Run away from something, or someone.

Sasuke was standing in shock for a moment, but jumped out of the window to follow Naruto.

It was still raining, only more now.

The sky was dark, and big, black clouds were gathering.

An upcoming storm...

"Ooi Naruto! Come back you idiot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; Whee an storm! X D lol and i know naruto jumping even though his ribs are broking weird .. pwease tell me what you think :3;; Oh, and thank you very much, oukoku hatsu, for helping me out :D


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto cold hear someone scream his name far behind him. He looked back, but there was no one there... only the grey shadows and the fog surrounding him.

He guessed that whoever called his name was looking for him.

But he didn't want to be found.

So he ran faster.

Until a loud crack roared trough the skies.

Naruto screamed in surprise.

He hated thunder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had almost caught up with Naruto, when Naruto suddenly takes a right turn.

His turn was so quick, like an animal taking flee, that sasuke almost didnt grasp it.

He almost fell when he turned around, and ran in the direction he saw Naruto run in.

"Naruto! Where are you going?!"

_'He's scared… Only god knows what he'll do...'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke when he changed direction.

It was a short, quick look.

But Sasuke could clearly see the sadness in his eyes, his frightened expression, and his fear.

Finally, he found Naruto. He was sitting on top of a tree, on al four like a fox.

"Naruto…."

"Go away!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't handle it…

Why was this person acting like this?

_'Sounding so..._

_Concerned...'_

Was he making fun of him?

Like the kids when he was little who pretended to throw him a surprise birthday party?

And he waited for 5 long hours on the swings for them until it was evening,

And another birthday had been spend on being fooled again…

He didn't want to be hurt again.

Its not like anyone understood how he felt

"Hah… probably no one even notices that I am sad…."

He smiled a sad smile.

"But the hiding is over.

It's all over….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! I won't go away until you tell me what's wrong!!"

Sasuke was standing under the tree, yelling at Naruto.

The rain was running down across his face, and he was freezing like hell,

Because of his already wet clothes had been soaked through once more.

_'Naruto must be even colder…_

_He'll end up dying if I don't get him back soon!'_

"Naruto!! I know you can hear me come down, or ill come up and force you to!! You are not well!! You have to come with me home or you'll get seriously sick!"

"I don't want to come with you!! Leave me alone! "

Naruto growled at him.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto looked up in the sky.

A flash of light was coming towards the tree he was sitting in.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

The flash blinded both of them, as it hit the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto just looked as the light came towards him and wrapped around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; wow i actually wrote a cliffhanger! Oo i think..? XD plz review :3


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had closed his eyes,

not wanting to see where he was.

He was cold, and wet.

But somehow, he just felt...

Comfortable..

Like he was floating.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stroked naruto's cheek.

"Oi.. Usuratonkachi. …

... Wake up."

Naruto didn't answer.

_'Was I too late? I did get him before the lightning struck, didn't I?'_

Sasuke had completely forgotten where he was, and that it was raining.

"Naruto come back..."

A tear fell from Uchiha Sasuke's eye.

It hit Naruto on the cheek.

Sasuke looked at naruto, and removed a strain of hair from his face

He smirked.

"He he... If this was a fairytale, then you were going to wake up now."

_'But it isn't..'_

Sasuke was perfectly aware of that.

But right now, above anything else.

There was no other thing he wanted to see more.

Than those two aqua blue eyes open again..

To see that happy smile again.

Heck, no, he didnt care if Naruto stopped hiding behind his stupid mask, and stopped smiling!

He'd make him smile again.

"Naruto...

Please...

Dont leave me here..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; omg is naru-chan dead: O wait till next chapter to see!! XD haha im so evillllll ... or..


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto recognized the smell from somewhere but he didn't remember.

But it was from the same origin as the voice that had called him.

He knew that he somehow was not supposed to, but the smell reminded him of something warm, something good,

and he liked the sound of the voice.

The heartbeat was slow, and soothing.

"Naruto…"

Someone calling him.

"Come back"

… No.

Begging him.

Begging him to come back.

Back from what?

And where to?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at his eternal rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke,

Holding him.

Close.

Close to his heart.

Tears were running down his pale cheeks.

His eyes were shut, and he was clutching Naruto.

It was raining.

Naruto didn't say anything.

His brain hadn't adjusted to the situation yet.

Where was he now?

Where were he then?

How did he get back?

_'I … followed the voice.'_

He realized..

That the voice.

The smell

The heartbeat

Was Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; Le gasp:0 another stupid ending of a chapter BD;; wohoo and of course Naru-chan aint dead XD r&r please!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at his eternal rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke,

Holding him.

Close.

Close to his heart.

Tears were running down his pale cheeks.

His eyes were shut, and he was clutching Naruto.

It was raining.

Naruto didn't say anything.

His brain hadn't adjusted to the situation yet.

Where was he now?

Where was he then?

How did he get back?

'I … followed the voice.'

He realized...

That the voice.

The smell

The heartbeat

Was Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One would think, that Naruto was now going to be mad, and punch Sasuke in the face.

Or blush wildly, murmur an apology, rise up and run away.

Naruto did neither one of these options.

Maybe it was because he felt so tired.

Maybe because the fever was slowing him down.

But he realized something, laying there.

Sasuke had saved him.

Again.

But then why was Sasuke crying?

"…Don't leave me here…"

'Does he think I'm dead?'

Naruto would have smiled if it had not been for him being in this weakened state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just sat there, the tears flowing freely now.

The dobe, always babbling on about his dreams.

Was gone.

He just sat there, with an expressionless face, until.

A hand reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Sasuke…. There's no way… I'm ever gonna leave you…. I'm right here."

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

His eyes opened wide, and he slowly turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto was smiling.

It was a weak, small smile, but it was there. Not the "Up on and forward!"-smile, not the usual mask.

No, Naruto was smiling a true, genuine smile.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto while another tear rolled down his cheek.

Naruto's eyes weren't red anymore.

They were now sky-blue as always.

"N… Naruto?"

Sasuke's mind was blank.

He sat there, totally frozen.

Gently, he bent down and embraced Naruto and hugged him tightly.

His body was moving on its own.

He didn't know why Naruto didn't pull away, but he was glad he didn't.

Naruto slowly lifted his arms and placed them on Sasuke's back.

He never knew a hug could feel this warm.

Even though it was raining.

Even though he was still freezing.

He wasn't shaking anymore.

Neither one said a word.

They just appreciated the other one's warmth.

It seemed like an eternity to Sasuke, before Naruto spoke.

But when he did, everything froze.

"Sasuke… I'm…. Gomen ne, Sasuke…"

Naruto's hands slipped off Sasuke's back and fell numb to the ground.

"Wha? Naru…to?"

Sasuke held Naruto out, and discovered that Naruto had fainted again.

'. Fuck... fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!'

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for sitting still for so long.

He almost dropped Naruto to the ground, and laid his cheek on his bare chest to feel.

There was a heartbeat.

But it was uncomfortably slow, and his breathing was irregular.

"Stupid dobe."

Was all Sasuke could whisper before a lightning flashed in the sky, and soon after a thunder followed.

"Storm?!"

Sasuke now recalled hearing Iruka talking to someone about a storm or something.

"At a time like this? Nice."

Sasuke picked Naruto up, and ran home with him, hugging him close to his chest, while the weather became worse, and the wind started to pick up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ... the last two lines... i am sure they are somehow wrong " oh well, sorry for the long wait, i've been busy with drawing on my doujinshi ;; ((this story x'3 will post it on deviantart soon i think..)) But anyways, thank Oukoku Hatsu for the update XD please review! O.o" i really want to know if ppl like this story or not... ..


	11. Chapter 11

1: I AM SORRY!!!! 2: ... I'M STILL SORRY D: 3: this is crap, I know. I finished it some months ago but alot of stuff has been wrong with this stupid computer so i haven't been able to update. SORRY!!! Dxxxxx

------------------------------

Sasuke picked Naruto up, and ran home with him, clutching him like a dying man to life.. If Naruto were to die in some way, Sasuke wouldn't know what to do. To know, that the boy had been killed, by the village he loved so much, and swore to protect, Sasuke would be furious. If he would never be able to look at those blue eyes, his sun kissed skin and blond hair, then there was nothing holding him back from just running from konoha and search out his brother here and now, and kill him, or at least die trying. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke put above all the urge to avenge his family... but that was before he realized his feeling for the blond boy. Before he realized that Naruto, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, was just as afraid, sad and hurting as himself. They both suffer from others sins. Maybe that was the reason to his growing affection towards him. The feeling of Naruto understanding and caring for him. Or at least he hoped the blond liked him. At least as a friend. Anything else would be too much to ask for... Right? ...  
"Heh…" Sasuke smirked again.. First, Neji changes because of Naruto, to the better, and now he's happier.. That Gaara guy changed too, or at least now he seems less maniac-ish.. And now, Sasuke had changed into a somehow romantic blabbering schizophrenic. Oh the irony of it all... If any of his fan girls somehow invented a machine to read his thoughts, then it would sure be able to scare away 1 or 325 fan girls away. Before he even considered yelling out his thoughts in front of a mob of his fan girls, he was home, and he ran through the open door, and put back Naruto on the futon. "Dobe. You better stay here this time, or I'll tie your sorry ass to the floor." He looked at the wounds and bandages again, and decided to wait until Naruto was awake once again, to make him take a bath, and after that, he could bandage his wounds again. After making sure that Naruto wasn't having a fever too high, yet, and that none of is bruises were too serious, he went to the kitchen to clear his mind and to make some tea. Luckily, Naruto's ribcage was slowly starting to heal, but he would probably have to take him to Tsunade tomorrow, just to check up.. He was worried, though.. why wasn't Kyuubi healing those wounds already? Normally, when the Kyuubi took over, Naruto's wounds would heal over an instant, but he still had all the cuts. Also, he wanted to know what made Naruto so sad, all of a sudden. His smiles were all looking like they were forced upon his face, never really reaching his eyes like they used to. He was once again lost in his thoughts, so he almost jumped when Naruto groaned and tried to sit up. Sasuke quickly put the cups on the kitchen table, and rushed to his site to help him sit up without straining his ribcage. "… Sas..ke? … where am I? what happened?" His breathing was still a little unstable, so his words came out in puffs. Sasuke put his hand to the base of naruto's neck to feel at the pulse. It was going rather fast, meaning that Naruto was probably light headed and feeling dizzy. "You are at my home… I will explain later, but more important, how do you feel?" Naruto swallowed, and breathed for a while, apparently trying to even his breath. "Not so well… I feel dizzy, and my body hurts all over.." "Hn, thought so.. Must be the blood loss and lack of proper nutrition." Naruto slowly turned his head and pouted. "I eat fine, thank you! And… " He paused, and suddenly looked sad. "What happened, really? I don't remember anything after those people attacked me… " I knew it… Sasuke thought immediately. "So someone –did- attack you.. man, you really are careless, huh?" Naruto didn't know if it was because he was imaginating things, nor if it was because of his dizziness, but Sasuke's voice had tenderness in it.. Unlike when they argued whenever they were with Sakura or Kakashi-sensei. "… " Sasuke looked at Naruto, worried. why does he always become silent when someone begin to speak about things like this? He closes his eyes, and smile weakly… he hides behind his mask..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: aaaahaha... one more chapter.. I think this is full of oblivious mistakes... w;;

------

when Sasuke was about to speak again, Naruto did just that. He turned his head, and smiled. But the smile looked so strained, and apparently Naruto knew that his attempt wasn't working, because his smile disappeared, and he began to speak. "I'm fine, really.. I'll just go home now… I am sorry that I bothered you… "  
Naruto tried to rise up, swaying in the progress, and trying not to flinch at the pain. He was stopped by Sasuke pulling at his wrist.  
"Usuratonkachi… Drop the mask… Talk to me, what is wrong?!"  
He pulled Naruto onto his lap, and tried not to blush.  
Naruto however, did, but relaxed and leaned his head at Sasuke's shoulder and sighed, trying not to cry..  
when he had gathered himself, he spoke..  
"I'm really weak, ya know? I just don't want people to see. To worry about me.. I don't want the people I see as my friends worry just because of me… So I smile.. I smile stupidly everyday, and come with stupid comments and arguments. Just so people might even laugh, and think that I must be okay if I am able to act that way.. I am surprised no one has seen through me yet… But that might as well be because they don't look close enough. I can't blame them, though…. "  
Naruto didn't know why he was speaking, and of all, to Sasuke about this…  
But his mouth just moved on its own accord, revealing things that he had kept to himself his whole life, his thoughts, which he was afraid of telling anyone of…  
"This mask you say I am wearing.. is falling apart.. I am breaking inside, Sasuke, but I wish I would just break completely, my whole existence being erased from this earth and from everyone's minds.. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this… I'm so tired…"  
Naruto closed his eyes, and Sasuke felt something wet hit his arm, that was lying around Naruto's waist..  
crying again… Sasuke thought sadly. He hated the feeling he was having right now. Here he was, right beside Naruto, and yet, he felt so helpless.. he was mad, but he didn't know who to direct his anger at, and he felt sorry for Naruto..  
That this problem was so big for the boy that he was crying just by talking about it, and yet, he managed to bottle up all that sadness inside him and hide behind a smile.  
To be honest, this boy was braver than Sasuke was. Naruto began to speak quietly.  
"Everything is so confusing. I don't know whether to be sad or angry, but at the same time I just feel like I have no right. I understand that people hate me. Who would they hate if not me? Being mad but having none to aim your anger at makes you frustrated, ya know. So if it helps them to be happier when I'm not there, by being mad at me, then let them. In that way, I am at least to some help… "  
Sasuke didn't believe his ears.. Was this really Naruto that was sitting here, talking like this? He was about to say something when he heard Naruto sob quietly. "S-Sasuke I just don't know what to do! sob I… I feel so helpless, everything I know is falling apart, and I cant keep smiling anymore! I don't want to ! I'm so tired of hiding, tired of it all, I wish it would just end! All of it! I feel so alone, even when surrounded by people, even when I'm with you, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei! I.. I." Naruto started to sob uncontrollably, so he couldn't continue. Sasuke had heard enough, though. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boys' shoulders, and held him, whispering comforting words in his ear, while a thousand thoughts ran through his head. Naruto wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's waist, and buried his face in the front of Sasuke's shirt, still crying, although the sobs were now quieter, but Sasuke could feel his shirt getting soaked. Not that he cared, though.. What was occupying his brain right now was thoughts like  
"How can he be this sad and even though, he has been able to hide it for this long?",  
"no one should be able to be as sad as this, especially not him. He hasn't done anything wrong, or meant to harm anyone innocent! He doesn't deserve this"  
And " Why does he tell me all this?! Does he really trust me this much?"  
He was once again abruptly pulled from his own world, when someone was hammering at the door, and it sounded like it was about to break. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and tried to ignore it, but Naruto spoke.  
"Just open it. Sounds urgent, right?" he made a weak attempt at a smile again, and Sasuke stroked his hair and rose up.  
"I'll be right back." He walked to the door, and tried to keep the blush from his face, but he must've been a little flustered when he opened the door, because he pulled a little too hard, thus startling the person standing there. Not that he cared anyway, but upon seeing who it was, he wished he had never opened the door.  
"S-sasuke-kun… I-I uhhmm…"  
Sakura…  
Of course it was her.  
Who else would be stupid enough to run through this storm all the way to another person's house at this time of night? His thoughts wandered off to a certain blonde, right now sitting on the floor in his living room, probably trying to hear the conversation. Sakura finally gathered herself and began to speak again. "S-Sasuke-kun, I heard in the news that a the storm is going to continue, and its gonna be snowing a lot!"  
Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, not bothering to change his expression to surprised.  
"And so?"  
"I just thought, that with your house being so long from the village and stores, it would be bad if you couldn't get far because of the snow, and"  
Sasuke interrupted her here.  
"Sakura, listen, just go home. I have someone here, whom I cant just leave, neither do I want to bring"  
Now Sakura interrupted Sasuke.  
"who?! Sasuke-kun is someone really staying here!?? Who?? Is it Ino?! I'll kill that bitch if she even touches you!"  
after yelling this, Sakura stormed into the house. Sasuke went after her, to make sure she didn't do something bad. Man, was he pissed off. If she even DARED to touch Naruto, he would be sure to make her regret that! When they entered the living room, Naruto had fallen asleep on the futon again.  
sigh. Still weak from the blood loss?... Sasuke turned to Sakura when she began to speak.  
"why is HE here?! Sasuke-kun the storm is starting soon, so this morning you might not even be able to leave the house!"  
"Why Naruto is here, is none of your concern. I have plenty of food and so on, thank you."  
"But do you have enough for the both of you?! I mean, Naruto eats so much!" She was starting to get angry. She had come here to try to convince Sasuke to come to her home and stay a couple of days, but she hadn't expected something like this. Why was it always Naruto that had Sasuke-kuns attention?!  
Sasuke was starting to get very annoyed as well. Why didn't she just give up already and go home?! And she says that Naruto eats too much?!  
For gods sake didn't this girl's stupidity have any limits at all?!!  
The boy was lying half naked in front of her, and still she couldn't see how thin he was?!  
That reminded him, he didn't want her to see Naruto half naked…  
So he went over to cover Naruto in the futon.  
He didn't notice the blush across naruto's face, or that his breath was quicker than normal, when you sleep.  
Sakura stared at Naruto angry, but then turned to Sasuke again.  
"Sasuke-kun!! What if there's not enough food?! I don't want you to starve just because of –him!!- you shouldn't be wasting your resources on that low-life if it could damage yourself! Look at him, he's sleeping already you can just go home with me and leave him here! Its his own fault for passing out or whatever that happened to him!"  
here, Sasuke got really mad.  
"HIS fault?! You don't even KNOW what he has been, and is going through!!! It is in NO. FUCKING. WAY his fault!! He has done nothing to harm ANYONE but still, people treat him like SHIT!! Like hell I'm leaving him alone in your favour! The low-life here is you!"  
He glared at her. Sakura looked terrified, but then she started to look angry again. why is Sasuke-kun standing up for Naruto all of a sudden?! Che, Naruto is the only one in the way of Sasuke-kun and me living happily ever after!! Why must he ruin this?!!  
with tears in her eyes, she picked up something random from the floor, which happened to be a scroll, and tossed it in the direction of Naruto.  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
she screamed, with tears in her eyes.  
Neither of them noticed Naruto flinching.  
She bent down to pick something else up, but was stopped at a sharp pain in her wrist.  
She looked up. Sasuke was standing beside her, in one of his hands, holding the scroll she tossed, which he caught it in the air, and in the other he was almost crunching her wrist.  
"That's. ENOUGH!"  
He gave her the most disgusted, hateful look he could muster, and dragged her to the door.  
"Go home to your mother and cry, you whiny little bitch!! This has nothing to do with Naruto, and don't you dare ever speak like that about him! You hear me?!!"  
with that said, he tossed her out of the door and slammed it shut. How could she be like that??!!  
Blaming Naruto for all this shit!  
But, normally he wouldn't have acted this way, got mad like this.. Was he overreacting? When he entered the living room, Naruto was lying on his side, his back facing Sasuke.  
oh shit… he heard  
Sasuke looked sad. He hoped Naruto didn't hear too much, atleast not all of it. But how could he not have? that bitch just HAD to yell.  
"dobe… I know you are awake.."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto turned, so he was lying on his back. Tears were running down his face. "Why…. Is my existence such a bad thing?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Naruto to say something like that. "No, it isn't. She is just crazy. Stupid bitch." Naruto laughed quietly, and it was a genuine laugh. Sasuke decided that he liked the sound. He gave Naruto a weak smile. "No, really… why is it such a bad thing? She is right, you could just go to her place.. the jounins will have a hard way getting here in the morning, too. And the villagers will probably be mad if they find out that their precious Uchiha prodigy was harmed by the monster." While saying this, he sat up and pulled his knees up towards his chest and hugged them. Then he became quiet again. Sasuke's fury disappeared completely. The effect this boy had on him was amazing…. He went over and sat beside Naruto, and took his hand. "hey.. If I worried about not having enough stuff here, then I would've brought you somewhere else. I have no reason to leave you." He started to absently trace circles on naruto's hand. "I don't care when the jounins come here, they can stay away completely if you ask me.. Couldn't care less. And I wont let anyone harm you more. Understand? And that is all I am to them, the last of the Uchiha's. The boy who is their only hope of resurrection of the Uchiha clan. You, are the only one who sees the person underneath." He put his head on naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes. He had a hard time talking like this. "You are no monster. Not at all. Saying you are a monster would be the same as saying that I like pink. Completely retarded." Naruto smiled. "But the villagers…" "Are retarded, yes. Very." He lifted his head and put his chin on naruto's shoulder instead, facing him. "Wanna watch a movie?" Naruto smiled. This time for real. "Sure" Sasuke may have gotten up a little too quickly, but he didn't want Naruto to see the blush now covering his face. He went to the little cabinet beside the TV and opened it. "Wh-what do you want to watch?..." Naruto thought a little and replied. "Do you have the nightmare before Christmas?" Sasuke looked around for a while, but found the DVD. He had bought it after watching it on tv, he thought it was good. "I saw it at Iruka's place, once.. But only the beginning, 'till where jack sings the "what's this" song.. then he had to leave, and turned off the TV. I wanted to buy it but I couldn't afford a DVD, and I don't even own a television anyway." Sasuke put the DVD in the machine, grabbed the remote and turned back to Naruto. "Here, we can sit in the couch. " He helped Naruto to the couch, and went to his room to find some blankets and then to the kitchen to get some food. "Oi, dobe. What do you want to eat? " Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke spoke again. "no I don't have ramen. " "eeeh?! Seriously, what kind of person does not have ramen?" Sasuke could practically hear the boy pout, and smiled to himself. "I'm just kidding, usuratonkachi.. I have ramen, but you need to eat something else, to regain your strength… you lost a lot of blood, ya know.. " Naruto went quiet for a while but spoke again. "Then, do you have Sushi? It's healthy, right?" Sasuke went to the refrigerator. "Yearh, I have some. Hold on, I'll boil some water for tea, too." Naruto could hear Sasuke walking around in the kitchen and searching for stuff in the cabinets. He closed his eyes, pulled his knees to his chest again, and closed his eyes. For some reason, he imaginated how it would be like, if they lived together… he liked the idea. But of course, such a thing wouldn't happen… Sasuke went to the living room again, to ask Naruto what flavour tea he would like, but stopped up when he saw naruto's expression. He hadn't gotten to look closely at Naruto when he was asleep, but this might be close enough. His expression was completely calm, eyes closed and face calm. He looked older.. He didn't want to disturb, but Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him. how long has he been standing there? Naruto blushed a little. "Sasuke?.. what is it?..." "Ah, I wanted to know what flavour you wanted… for the tea" "You have strawberry?" "Yearh. I'll bring it in here with the sugar and milk.." Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes again, as the pleasant smell of strawberry tea began to fill the room.

After eating, which they decided to do before watching the movie, Sasuke put the dishes on the kitchen table, and went to put on the DVD. He was happy that Naruto had been able to eat just a little.

I wonder when these bruises are gonna go away.. Naruto looked at his bandages. They were kinda bloody… Sasuke probably hadn't changed them since he put them on the first time. "Hey, Sasuke. Shouldn't we change the bandages?" Sasuke looked at him. "Oh, yearh, but you'll have to take a shower first.. we'll do that later or tomorrow, your wounds aren't hurting that much anymore, are they?" Naruto noticed that the small wounds on his arms were completely healed, and a lot of the deeper cuts looked better, as well. He traced them with a finger, but they didn't hurt. He also pressed lightly on his chest. No pain there, either. He smiled. " No, they don't. seems like Kyuubi finally got his ass in gear. Hehe. A bath later sounds good. But could you lend me a shirt or something?" He looked up, but was met with something fluffy and blue in his face. "Use that." "Hey! There's no reason to throw it at me!" Naruto struggled with the blanket until Sasuke removed it and put it around his shoulders. "Watch out, these blankets have killed before." He send Naruto something between a smirk and a smile. Whatever it was, it made naruto's stomach feel weird. He felt like jumping in joy for some reason. Before he even considerated to do so, Sasuke turned off the lights, grabbed the remote and pressed "play movie", and sat down beside Naruto.  
At the point in the movie, where the three little kids go out to kidnap "sandy claws", Naruto was lying with his head in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke was, without really knowing, tracing circles on his back. Both really just enjoying each others company. After a while, Naruto spoke.   
"Sasuke?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"I'm tired…"  
"Then sleep."  
Naruto turned, so he was lying on his back. "here?" "anything wrong with it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes. Sasuke, not really knowing what to do with his hand, laid it on naruto's stomach, and continued to watch the movie, trying not to look at naruto's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Apparently, after some time, Naruto had problems with sleeping or something, so he picked up Sasuke's hand and began to swirl his own fingers around Sasuke's, and trace lines at the palm. Sasuke blushed, but decided to try to ignore it. Though after some time, he quietly spoke. "Oi. Naruto. Still cant sleep?" Naruto continued, staring at nothing particular, with a distant look. "nah…" Sasuke lifted his hand, and entwined his fingers with Naruto's. At this, Naruto twitched, but squeezed Sasuke's hand and tilted his head so he could look at Sasuke. "Then, what do you suggest we do? I'm not going to bed if you are going to whine about not being able to sleep, and the movie's over already." Sure enough, the DVD had returned to the start, where you could chose what to do. Sasuke turned off the screen and DVD, and ruffled Naruto's hair with his free hand. "We could watch another movie, but I think you are too tired. How about dessert?" At this, Naruto turned around so quick, that he ended up tangling himself in the blanket and roll off the couch, to the floor. "ouch! Really?!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and stared at Naruto. "Yearh… sure.. what would you like?" Naruto fought with the blanket a little, but gave up. "Do you have Ice cream? Vanilla? .. oh, and chocolate sauce!" Sasuke smiled to himself again. Apparently the dobe had the same prefers in dessert as him. "Yearh, I have. Are you going to survive this match with the blanket in some unusual clever way, or will you be needing my attendance?" "…. Huh?" Sasuke could almost see the dumbfounded look on naruto's face before him, underneath the blanket. What was the point of being sarcastic around him again? A voice in the back of his head told him the answer. Because you love his laugh…. Sasuke chose to ignore it. Instead he translated his sentence to something understandable for Naruto's. "Sigh.. do you want help, dobe?" Naruto went silent again. "…. Please?" Sasuke smiled again, and tangled Naruto out of the blanket of doom. When Naruto finally got himself free of the blanket, his hair was all ruffled, his eyelids half closed, and he looked dizzy. Sasuke blushed hard, and had to turn around and concentrate on something else, as not to get a nosebleed. "Sasuke what's wrong?.." Naruto tugged on his pants. Sasuke quickly gathered himself, and helped Naruto on his feet. I could swear I just saw him blush, that bastard… was it because of me?... Something told him that it shouldn't be right, but he liked being able to make Sasuke blush. He wondered why, but then he remembered when he woke up earlier. "Hey, Sasuke, how did I end up here…? " Sasuke looked at him, and back at the floor. " I found you.. unconscious on the playground… I brought you home, and bandaged you, but then the Kyuubi took over or something, and you ran away… You were almost hit by the lightening, but I managed to grab you and pull you away before that… I thought you had died, though…" So he really did think that I died…… " But why were you crying…?" he noticed?! Shit… "… Because I was sad, what else?" Naruto looked at the floor. ".. you were sad… because of me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised. "Because of you?! Of course I was, I don't want to lose you! " Naruto blushed at this, but Sasuke continued. "Argh, dammit Naruto stop thinking that you are worth nothing.!!" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, his own filled with sadness. Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears. Shit, now I made him sad again! Sasuke wrapped his arm around naruto's shoulders and the other one around his waist. As he spoke, he leaned his forehead on naruto's shoulder. "Gomen… I just hate when you are like this. You are worth so much more than most of the villagers in this town will ever be! " Naruto placed his hands beside the base of Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. "Its really hard, ya know?... People always call me names, and are mad at me, but its okay, I'm used to it now.. Sometimes they attack me, like those boys. But not that often, they seem more afraid of me now that I have graduated…" Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder as well, his head tilted towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tears spilling onto his shoulder. Through the weird angle, he could see that Naruto was smiling miserably. "I j-just don't know how to handle it.. Th-there's nothing I can do about it, anyways, is there?... No one has ever cared, and I have survived so far, so why not just continue?.. But I cant… I just cant.." Naruto began to cry again, and clutched Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pressed him against his chest, and gritted his teeth. "No… Its not okay, and you shouldn't even have to –think- about continuing like this!! You, .. you don't deserve this! And don't you dare think that it would be better if you weren't here, that's wrong! There's a lot of people, who need you!... .. I… -I- need you! " Sasuke blushed hard, and so did Naruto. "But… But why does anyone need someone like me? And especially someone like you, Sasuke.. you can be friends with whoever you want, why take pity on me? " He felt his chin being lifted, and something soft pressed against his lips


End file.
